goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure
Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure is a 2001 animated film. Cast Singing roles *Roger Bart - Scamp (singing voice) *Susan Egan - Angel (singing voice) *Jess Harnell - Buster (singing voice) *Jeff Bennett - Tramp/Jock/Rusty/The Dogcatcher *Jodi Benson - Lady *Mickey Rooney - Sparky *Cathy Moriarty - Ruby *Bill Fagerbakke - Mooch *Bronson Pinchot - François *Debi Derryberry - Annette *Kath Soucie - Colette/Danielle *Jim Cummings - Tony *Michael J. Gough - Bill Non-singing roles *Scott Wolf - Scamp *Alyssa Milano - Angel *Chazz Palminteri - Buster Plot Lady and Tramp have had three spunky but well-mannered daughters, Annette, Colette and Danielle, and a feisty and playful but rambunctious and mischievous son, Scamp. After causing a mess while chasing after a ball tossed by the family baby, Jim Jr. in the house, Scamp is chained to a doghouse outside by Jim Dear. Tramp tries to reason with his son, but Scamp's unrelenting desire to be a "wild dog" causes a fed-up Tramp to lose his temper and go back inside in anger. Scamp then sees a pack of stray dogs harassing the dogcatcher outside the yard and becomes intrigued. He manages to break free from his chain and runs off to find them. He finds a beautiful member of the pack, Angel, and they go to the junkyard with the rest of the Junkyard Dogs. Meanwhile, Lady goes outside to reconcile with Scamp. Realizing that he is gone, she alerts Tramp and the family to start a search party. Scamp attempts to join the Junkyard Dogs, but their tough leader, Buster, demands that he pass a series of tests first. During the first test, Scamp sneaks up on a large, savage street dog named Reggie, and steals a tin can from his doghouse. Although Reggie chases him, Scamp manages to evade the dog and watches him get caught by the dogcatcher. Later, in the park, one of the Junkyard Dogs tells a colourful story about how Tramp, a former stray that the Junkyard Dogs worshipped, once escaped a horde of dogcatchers. Buster angrily reminds them that Tramp then ran off with Lady to become a house pet. Scamp is surprised but does not believe that his father used to be a Junkyard Dog. Meanwhile, Lady and Tramp, along with Jock and Trusty, search for him. After a romantic stroll, Scamp and Angel happen upon his family searching for him. When he evades them, Angel is disgusted that he would choose living on the streets over a loving family, as she herself was once a house pet. At a picnic, the Junkyard Dogs see Scamp's old family. Realizing that Scamp is Tramp's son, Buster orders Scamp to steal a chicken from his family's picnic. Determined to prove that he is a Junkyard Dog, Scamp does so. Tramp follows him to an alley, where he confronts and asks him to come home, but Scamp refuses and decides to stay with Buster. So, Buster officially declares Scamp as a Junkyard Dog by removing his collar, much to Tramp's dismay. While celebrating, Angel scolds Scamp for what he said to Tramp. After Buster mockingly asks Scamp if he wants to be a house dog, Scamp snaps and accidentally reveals that Angel wants to be one. Buster then kicks her out of the pack and she leaves, upset with Scamp and breaking the relationship off. He searches for her to apologize, but she hides from him. Buster, still wishing revenge on Tramp, sets up a trap so that Scamp gets caught by the dogcatcher. Alone and scared in the back of the dogcatcher's van, he suddenly realizes how selfish he has been. Feeling guilty for what he has done, he wishes he was home with his family. As the van reaches the pound, Angel sees Scamp in the van and goes to alert his family. Meanwhile, Scamp is placed in a cage with Reggie, who wants revenge on him for letting him get caught by the dogcatcher. Tramp, arriving just in time, manages to fight off Reggie and save his son from death. The dogcatcher tries to capture them, but is bitten in the rear by Angel and falls unconscious. Before they head home, Scamp apologizes for running away and Tramp apologizes for being too harsh with him. They head to the junkyard, where Scamp retrieves his collar and traps Buster under piles of junk. The pack members abandon Buster and go to find loving families. Tramp, Scamp and Angel return home, where the family decides to adopt Angel, with Annette, Danielle and Colette admiring her, while Jim gives a displeased Scamp a bath. Musical numbers *"Welcome Home" - Lady, Tramp, Tony, Joe, People and Puppies *"World Without Fences" - Scamp *"Junkyard Society Rag" - Buster, Sparky, Ruby, Mooch and François *"I Didn't Know I Could Feel This Way" - Scamp and Angel *"Always There" - Scamp, Tramp, Lady and Angel Category:Animated films